Another Slice of H.A.M.
Quest Transcript: Another Slice of H.A.M./Transcript Arriving during a meeting between Headman Ur-tag and Dorgesh-Kaan’s dwarven ambassador from Keldagrim, Ambassador Alvijar, the adventurer learned that while constructing an underground train link between the two cities, some artefacts were unearthed dating back as far as the Dorgeshuun Civil War. Ur-tag wished to carefully excavate the finds, while Ambassador Alvijar was more concerned with completing the project on time. Having quite a bit experience in archaeology, the adventurer agreed to lend his/her expertise to help with the excavation. Meeting both the lead archaeologist, Tegdak, and his/her companion a previous adventure|Death to the Dorgeshuun], Zanik, at the construction site, the adventurer proceeded to dig up and clean the various artefacts that were buried in the ground. Each of them revealed information about the Dorgeshuun ancestors, but the most intriguing artefact was an ancient goblin mace that was covered in mysterious symbols. The goblin scribe couldn’t translate the symbols when shown the find, but suggested returning to the goblin generals who had previously supplied the adventurer with information on goblin history. After a chat with Oldak, the adventurer and Zanik utilised a new version of his Moving-Over-Distance spheres to teleport to the Goblin Village. Generals Wartface and Bentnoze were surprised to see a Dorgeshuun goblin, verifying the old goblin legend, but identified the displayed weapon as a holy mace of the “Big High War God”. In the midst of an argument about goblins’ worship of the War God, Grubfoot, another goblin, jumps into the conversation, saying that he had a dream last night about Zanik; she is the Chosen Commander, around which all goblins from all tribes will gather. Skeptical of this claim that Zanik is the Commander spoken about in legend, the generals nevertheless gathered the Goblin Village’s together to listen to a bemused Zanik, who tried to explain how a life without gods brought her people peace. However, the goblins soon scrambled for cover as a rain of arrows began falling down upon the gathering; two H.A.M. members were perched on top of a tower. Climbing up to them, the adventurer quickly dispatched the archers, but saw that Zanik was in combat back on the ground with their leader, Sigmund. Revealing his plans to place Zanik in front of the newly constructed train and thereby incite conflict between the dwarves and cave goblins, Sigmund kidnapped Zanik and escaped. Upon hearing the news, the generals requested that the adventurer rescue the Chosen Commander, providing two goblin warriors for assistance. The adventurer met the goblins near the entrance to the Lumbridge Swamp caves, and the group proceeded underground. Locating the H.A.M. tunnel to the trainlink construction site, the adventurer left the goblins to deal with the nearby guards, continuing on to the exit. There, he/she saw that Zanik was tied to the tracks, an exultant Sigmund gleefully awaiting the incoming train. Engaging in combat, the adventurer finds Sigmund once again protected from harm by Saradomin; however, activating the powers of the ancient goblin mace cut off his connection to the gods, enabling Sigmund to be defeated fairly easily. Though the H.A.M. leader escapes to fight another day, the adventurer managed to move Zanik out of the path of the oncoming train, and the pair returned to Dorgesh-Kaan for the opening of the trainlink. Lore learned from this quest *Dorgeshuun retained a lot of customs from the surface after they went underground *The Dorgeshuun only started wearing lighter chainmail armour after the Dorgeshuun Civil War *By the time of the Civil War, Dorgeshuun skill at smithing weaponry was diminishing *The eyes of the Dorgeshuun began increasing in size after they went underground *The early Dorgeshuun used a greater variety of weaponry *Oldak's Moving-Over-Distance spheres could theoretically transport users anywhere they wanted to go *Goblin warriors used holy maces to cut off enemies' connections to the gods *Zanik may in fact be the Chosen Commander spoke about in goblin legend who will gather all goblins around her *The Chosen Commander, sent by the Big High War God, is said to lead all goblins to victory over the entire world Category:Quests Category:Goblin series